Dark Family
by Abenakiwerewolf
Summary: Annika and her siblings came to the rural Vermont farm in hope of hiding. But something dark has found them, and it wants to sink its teeth into Annika.
1. Chapter 1

Andre flew over the forests of the Green Mountains. Smoke filled his nostrils. Good, humans. I need to feed, he thought dispassionately.

Andre was a Carpathian hunter of the Vampire. He had lost his emotions and the ability to see color several centuries back.

_And we've got another one! Everyone, I am proud to announce that we have a new member of the family._

Andre's vision exploded. He lost the image of the barn owl that he was holding and plummeted toward the ground. Quickly he pulled up and with single minded purpose, sought out his lifemate.

Annika cuddled her new niece. "She's gorgeous. Aren't you Kanya?" She looked up at her two younger siblings Celyn and Forrest.

Annika had a large unusual family. She, as the oldest, 23, was the head of her group. Danica, who was 16,was next in command. She helped with the others. Griffin and Fawn were 15, Natika and Shira were 13, and Raoul was 12, soon to be 13.

Her group had found their way to the remote Vermont farm 9 years ago. The kindly old farmers, Tabitha and Oliver, had taken them in and given them a home, not turning them over to the State foster care system. They all lived together in the old farm house. Tabitha and Oliver had accepted the children's gifts.

All of them were physic, able to do powerful things with their minds, such as create clothes. Annika could heal the earth, bringing nutrients to the soil. Danica could control the weather, bringing rain and lightning. The two sets of twins, Griffin and Fawn, Natika and Shira were able to change forms and turn into animals. Griffin often ran with the local coyotes, while Fawn flew about as an owl. Natika and Shira both preferred fox form. Raoul was just discovering his gifts as a warrior. The girls had bright red hair and unusual birthmarks, the boys had extremely muscular bodies and black hair that they refused to cut. All of them had bright green eyes that turned to blue when they practiced their gifts.

Celyn and Forrest had wandered in 3 years ago. Both of them could control the minds of people, which they never did, and animals, which came in handy when it was time to move the cattle. They both had black hair and black eyes. Neither remembered where they had come from or if they had any kind of childhood. Annika wished that were true for her.

Annika shook herself out of her reverie and handed Kanya to her grandmother. "I'll be outside Tabby," she told her adoptive mother. The old woman nodded, her attention on the baby trying to pull her silver braid.

Annika shook her red mane out of her face and checked the chores list. "Danica? Have Griffin and Fawn mucked out the stables?" she shouted.

_There's no need to shout! Yes they have. They're off seeing who can bag the most mice in under five minutes. Oliver wants to know if you can come decompose the fertilizer for the west field. I'm heading out that way, he wants it washed into the soil. _

_Sure, I'm on my way. Wait up for me, _Annika said as she sprinted into the evening. They often worked at night as all of them burned quickly and easily. Grinning, she caught up with Danica and raced her to the west field. Danica won, drawing on the energy from the lightning building up in the clouds above.

Annika smiled and started to decompose the soil._ Great Earth, I am your daughter, please help me speed up your natural cycle,_ she chanted while Oliver looked on. Danica was throwing lightning bolts for fun.

Finally when the manure had settled into the soil, Danica brought the rain closer. All three ran for the house, when the deluge started.

Annika looked into the pouring rain. She had the feeling that something was watching her. Her eyes hardened. Nothing would ever harm her or her family again. Frowning, she turned to go inside.

_Annika, the coyotes say that there's a new predator in the woods,_ Griffin said. _They say he's like us._

_I knew I felt something. Come in, now. Fawn, Natika, Shira, you too. Raoul, where are you?_ Annika asked.

_I'm in the stable, checking on Mercury. I'll come in as soon as I can,_ Raoul said. Annika knew not to push him, Mercury was his favorite horse who had been having lung trouble lately.

_Whoever it is isn't showing himself, just be careful,_ Annika warned. _We don't know it's an enemy, but it's likely._

She felt her family's ascent. Feeling better, she walked inside with one last worried look out into the storm.

Andre watched her go. She was everything a lifemate should be. She had deep red hair, and flashing green eyes. Her figure was full, curvy and lush. He could bury himself in her hair and never surface. She knew that he was there, even if he was masking his presence. He had to strain to hear what she was saying to her siblings. They weren't using the common path. The entire situation reminded him of the Dark Troubadours, and how they had been found. Except that this family was clearly Dragonseeker. They must be Razvan's children.

There were also two part Carpathians who lived with them. From what he had heard, they had just had a baby girl named Kanya. He would watch for now, wait for the right moment to claim his lifemate.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanya had lived for three days. It was the full moon. Annika stared into the star filled sky. Her family was around her, singing and laughing. Every full moon they went out into the woods, to the family clearing, and sang. Oliver had taught Annika and Griffin to play guitar, Tabitha had taught everyone else how to drum.

The firelight lit everyone's faces, creating mystery. The night around them held comfort.

"Sing Annika, sing!" Griffin called out. Annika laughed, tossed her hair out of the way and stood up.

"When the mooon is in the seventh house, and Jupiter aligns with Mars. Then peace will guide the planet, and looove will steer the stars! This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius, the age of Aquarius. Aquarius! Aquarriouuus. Aquarius. Harmony and understanding, sympathy and trust abounding. No more false hoods or derision, golden living dreams of vision, mystic crystal revelation, and a mind through liberation. Aquarius, Aquarius."

She gave an elegant curtsy and sat down. Her family clapped. Tabitha started a up beat rhythm on her drum. Everyone started dancing. Griffin and Fawn did acrobatics, flipping over and under each other, and were encored.

Annika snatched Kanya out of Celyn's arms and danced with her, singing again. "Hiyipiei, Going into Mississippi got a flinty kind of woman and you don't act smart and you don't touch my children if the young man wants to see the sun go down." Kanya laughed and gurgled when Annika handed her back to Celyn.

"Dancing Queen!" shouted Natika.

"Feel the beat from the tambourine!" Shira added.

"Oohh yeah!" called out Fawn.

Forrest stood up and belted out, "We don't need no education," Annika jammed the tune on her guitar, "We don't need no thought control. No dark sarcasm in the classroom. Teacher leave them kids alone!"

Griffin, Fawn, Natika, Shira, and Raoul called, "Hey teacher, leave them kids alone!"

Tabitha, Oliver, Annika, Celyn and Danica, sang, "All in all it's just another brick in the wall."

The youngsters sang again, "We don't need no education, We don't need no thought control," Raoul shoved Forrest teasingly, "No dark sarcasm in the classroom, Teacher leave them kids alone. Hey teacher, Leave them kids alone!"

Everyone sang the last line, "All in all it's just another brick in the wall!"

All of them fell down laughing.

Oliver straightened up. "Food time!"

Tabitha smiled and doled out the vegetable stew that had been cooking on the fire. Silence fell over the fire circle, while everyone ate. Celyn nursed Kanya. Griffin made a noise of disgust and was hit on the head by Fawn.

This started Raoul laughing so hard that he choked on his soup. Danica pounded him on the back. Others offered her advice.

Everyone laughed and burst into song once more.

Andre watched from a distance, masking his presence. More then once he had felt a scan, but he remained undetected. He stared at his lifemate. She was so beautiful, laughing joyously with her family. She sang beautifully, each note full of passion. Finally, she began to shoo her younger family members toward the house, reminding them of bedtime. He sent a faint compulsion for her to stay behind.

She either obeyed the compulsion, or that was her plan to begin with. She, the old human couple, her sister Danica, and the couple with the baby, stayed where they were and talked. Unashamedly he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Do you remember when we first came here, Tabitha?" his lifemate, Annika, asked.

"Yes I do. Finding seven starved youngsters with too many scars on your porch isn't something you forget in a hurry. You looked at me, cool as a cucumber and asked if you could stay. We agreed and you started to help in the garden almost immediately. You youngsters have been a huge help. I don't care where or who you came from. You're ours now and anyone who tries to take you away will be shoved underneath the back end of Betsy," Tabitha joked.

All of them laughed. Andre assumed it was an inside joke.

"I remember the crop after you started helping, Annika. I had never gotten that many vegetables before. I asked you and you said that you had improved the soil. I shrugged and handed you a mint leaf to chew on," reminisced Oliver.

"That reminds me, we have to thin out the mint patch in the south garden," Celyn said.

"You aren't doing anything. You need to rest and take care of yourself," Forrest said.

She glared at him. "I have been waiting for nine months to go down on my knees and put my hands in some good old fashioned dirt," she snapped. "You were so over protective of me."

Forrest kissed her. "No, I was simply right and you were wrong," he teased. She squawked and smacked him.

Andre chuckled silently. He reveled in finding something amusing.

"I remember coming here, seeing all of you for the first time. It was three years ago now," Celyn mused. "We were in Burlington I think, no memories, no past, it's just blank. We wandered for about five months before finding you guys. This family." Tears pricked in her eyes, "You accepted us."

"Of course! What's a couple more freaks?" Annika hugged Forrest. Andre had to fight the beast rising up in him. How could she touch another man? A small growl escaped. Their heads came up,

"Maybe we should go inside," Tabitha said. "Griffin's palls might be hungry."

The others nodded uneasily and rose to go. Annika volunteered to put out the fire. Danica stayed back with her.

"I hate talking about the past. I was so afraid," Danica said. Annika went over and put her arm's around her and cuddled her close.

"I know. I can't promise that it will never happen again, but I can promise that I'll fight to my last breath for you guys to have a normal life."

"What happened? I don't remember most of it."

"Don't try!" Annika sighed, "You're old enough to know, I took most of bad memories, keeping them inside me, so they wouldn't bother you. I didn't want you to remember, the horrible sick things that were done to you. If you want, you can have them back when you're old enough."

Danica gasped, "Is that why you have--"

"The nightmares? Yes. They play themselves inside my head."

"Annika, I'm so sorry, I didn't--"

"Don't be sorry. I made my choice, and I'll stick by it. I left Raoul some of his to work with. Even then I knew he was going to be a warrior. Go inside, I need to think," Annika said gently.

Danica walked slowly back to the house. Annika sat down on a log. She stared up at the starry sky.

Very gently she picked up her guitar and started playing. "I was eleven years old he was as old as my dad and he took something from me I didn't even know that I had, so don't tell me about decency, don't tell me about pride, just give me something for my trouble 'cause this time, it's not a free ride!"

She said the words fiercely, then let out a sob.

Andre wanted to go to her, she looked so forlorn, but something stopped him. He had to strain to catch her next words.

"You said that once we were outside, we'd be safe. That you couldn't hurt us anymore. That he couldn't hurt _me_ anymore. But the memories_ hurt,_ Dad. They hurt more then your teeth. They hurt worse then him forcing me. The memory," she sobbed, "of me _leaving_ you there. Leaving you to be tortured, when you loved us, even when he took control of you. You fought him, for _us_."

_He loved you. He couldn't bear to see you harmed. Couldn't bear to be the one hurting you,_ Andre whispered into her mind. He felt her alarm.

_Who are you?_

"Your lifemate," Andre said as he stepped out of the shadows. "And you are my soul."

Annika was on her feet immediately, with a knife in her hand, "Lifemate? What is there to be a lifemate to?"

"You," was his answer as he came forward. Her stomach flipped when she saw him clearly. He had deep black hair and commanding black eyes. His jaw was strong, his face chiseled, classically beautiful, all male.

His eyes swept over her, filled with heat, she blushed. Gently he came forward and quickly plucked the knife out of her hand. She didn't fight, she was caught in his gaze, mesmerized like a mouse before a snake.

He leaned forward, taking possession of her mouth. She gasped, his tongue swept in, claiming her, branding her as his. Lightning shot through her blood, she melted, turning into liquid. He kept her upright, holding her against him. He sought her mind with his, merging them together. Annika gasped again at the intimacy of the merging.

He showed her his past, the desperation to find a lifemate. He didn't hide the beast crouched inside him, waiting. He showed her his need to bind her, to make her his own.

All the while, he kissed her, persuading her, cajoling, desperate, begging. _Yes_, she whispered.

He kissed his way down her jaw, to her throat. His teeth scraped over the pulse, she keened, moving so he had better access. This was what had been missing. This was what she had been searching for.

He teased her, taking slow licks over her pulse, tasting her. She felt the firestorm inside her blood, _Please,_ she begged.

Andre bit down, savoring the sweet tang that was her taste. She tasted like fire, warming him when he had been so cold. He showed her how she tasted, how he felt.

Annika cried out when he bit her, gasping as the deep erotic sensation came welling up. She felt the binding as he whispered, _You are my lifemate. I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life to you. I give you my protection. I give you my soul. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life will be cherished by me for all time. Your life will be placed above mine for all time. You are my lifemate. You are bound to me for all eternity. You are always in my care._

His tongue swept across the pinpricks. He opened his shirt, drawing her head over his pulse. _Finish it,_ he commanded.

Annika moved her mouth to his skin, tasting. She looked up at him, his eyes were closed with anticipation. Her teeth sank deep. His flavor burst through her, musky, filled with the forest, wild and male. He groaned.

_Sivamet_, he whispered.

She closed the wound, looking up at him. He claimed her mouth with his once more.

_Let's talk,_ she pleaded, not entirely trusting herself.

_Of course, _Andre complied. They sat down on a log. He ran his fingers through her hair. "How much do you know of our people?" he asked.

"Not much. I know that we are part Carpathian. I know that I am the great granddaughter of Xavier and the daughter of Razvan. I know that he is hated and feared by the Carpathians. He is not evil! He is not vampire! He is a broken man who tries desperately to do the right thing even when he is being controlled."

"I know. I know. We are trying to find him, to rescue him," Andre said, kissing her hair. It was so soft. "And to kill Xavier." He felt her tense at the name. "He will never touch you."

Annika shook her head. "It's a little too late for that promise." Andre knew that she wasn't going to say anything else.

"How did you come to be here?" He asked.

"Razvan helped us escape when I was 13. He distracted Xavier and told me and Danica to run. We took the others, all that we could find. There were several of us. We all had different mothers, but we are siblings. Griffin and Fawn helped bring Natika, Shira and Raoul. We didn't have names then. Tabitha and Oliver gave us names. We addressed each other by our ages. I was Thirteen, Danica was Six, Griffin and Fawn were both Five. And, well you get the idea." She sighed. "We walked for a long time. I don't know how long. It took us about a year. Finally we came here. I talked to Tabitha and Oliver. We've been here ever since. Tabitha and Oliver are very strange." Her mood picked up. Andre remained silent.

"They believe strongly in psychic power, but they don't possess it themselves. They were hippies, before they settled down on the farm. Oliver used to teach English at a College. When ever they go to town, they bring back CDs. We know all the oldies, all of the songs that were sung by hippies." She directed a sharp look at him. "I suppose you heard."

Andre smiled and inclined his head. "My story is not nearly so interesting as yours. I trained to hunt the vampire at a very early age. I've been doing it ever since."

"Annika?" The voice was drawing nearer. Annika immediately shielded Andre, hiding his presence. Andre accepted the protection. He was not afraid, but if it put her mind at ease, he would accept it.

"I'm here, Shira. Why aren't you in bed?"

"The foxes were calling me. They said that somethings stalking you. Natika said that you were okay, but..."The girl trailed off.

Annika went to the youngster. Andre watched as she smoothed the child's red curls. "Shira, would I ever let anything take me away from you? Baby, I'm never going to leave you or the others. Raoul's not a full blown warrior yet. Even when he is, he's gonna need help. I protect you guys with my life. I'm never going to leave you."

Shira nodded into Annika's shirt. Tears were soaking it through. "Can I sit with you for a while?" she mumbled.

"Of course darling. It'll be boring though," Annika warned. She threw an apologetic look toward Andre. Sorry, but...

_It's alright. You're her mother. I would never take you away from your family. They need you,_ Andre whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Shira's head came up, _Annika! Something just spoke! Are you talking to the stranger in the woods?_

Annika hesitated. Shira was one of the most sensitive of her family. She should have known that she would have heard Andre speaking to her.

Andre was shocked. This girl-child had heard them speaking on their private path. How was that possible?

"Yes baby. Do you remember the bedtime story I used to tell you and Natika? The one about how someday you would find someone who loved you like Forrest loved Celyn?"

Shira nodded uncertainly, not knowing where this was headed. Then it dawned on her, "You found a Forrest?"

Andre wasn't sure how he felt being compared to her brother. Then he shrugged.

Annika nodded. "Yes. I found my very own Forrest."

Shira frowned. "If he hurts you, I'll shove him under Betsy!"

Annika laughed.

_Who is Betsy? _Andre demanded.

Shira and Annika laughed. "Betsy is one of our cows who has constant stomach problems. You would get very slimy, underneath Betsy," Annika told him.

Shira laughed again. Then she sobered. "Annika, I can't see him."

Annika took away the safeguards hiding him from view. Shira stared at Andre. He smiled at her, trying to be reassuring.

The young girl looked at him solemnly. "Are you going to hurt us?"

The way she asked it, so casually, squeezed his heart. "No little one, I will never hurt you," he promised.

Annika smiled at him. Andre couldn't help smiling back. His smile disappeared at her next words.

"Come on, we need to introduce you to the others." _Unless you're afraid_, she teased him.

Andre gave her a stern look and followed her down the path. She should have trembled with fear, but she merely smirked.

The introductions weren't as bad as Annika had expected. She thought it was because everyone was too tired to protest.

There was shock when Andre first walked in, Forrest moved in between him and Celyn, and she clutched the baby. Danica moved in front of Griffin and Fawn. Natika and Raoul were already asleep.

It was Tabitha and Oliver who looked at him with the most suspicion.

"Tabby, really it's okay," Annika reassured her.

Tabitha glared at Andre. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. He was feeling incredibly protective of Annika and her family, especially after that frank 'Will you hurt us?'. The emotions were new, he had never felt protective of anything. He hunted the vampire, he was a ruthless killer. He didn't, shouldn't, feel like he was melting every time he looked at his lifemate.

His lifemate who was taking _far_ too much pleasure in his discomfort.

Tabitha continued to glare. "Annika, you are my child, whether you like it or not! I am not ready for some man to sweep you off your feet. But I'll get over it."

Annika kissed the old woman's forehead. "Thank you, Tabby. I love you."

Tabitha harrumphed and stalked out of the room. Olive followed her with one last glare for Andre.

One by one, the family went off, leaving Annika and Andre alone.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour while I tuck everyone in," Annika offered. She took his hand and set off into the rambling farm house. "That room was the living/mud room. That over there is the kitchen. Beyond that is Tabby and Oliver's bedroom."

Andre took it in. There were bright colors everywhere. Old pictures lined the walls, there were abstract paintings of wind, lighting and flowers everywhere. There were more of creatures half fox, half human, and still more of half coyotes and half owls.

Annika caught him looking at them. "Tabitha taught Danica, Shira, and Natika how to paint. The wind and lightning are Danica's, the flowers are Natika's, and the shape-shifters are Shira's. It shows their own interests, Danica can control the weather, Natika and Shira can shapeshift, and Natika loves flowers."

"You cannot all do these things?" Andre asked.

Annika shook her head. "No, only the twins can shapeshift. They each have animal's that they prefer, Griffin is much like a coyote, Fawn's is a barn owl, Natika and Shira are foxes. Danica controls the weather, and Raoul is a warrior through and through. He's only twelve, but he shows major talent. Maybe you could show him some things?"

Andre inclined his head, "I would be glad to instruct Raoul. You didn't mention what you can do."

Annika blushed and looked away, "I can control the earth, bring nutrients to the soil. Plants do my bidding. Nothing major."

Andre lifted her hand to his lips, nibbling on her fingers he murmured, "This is a very rare talent among our people. It is very well respected and longed for."

Annika blushed again. He may as well be branding her with his gentle caresses. "Upstairs are all of our bedrooms."

Andre allowed her to back away for the time being. "Who sleeps with who?"

She smiled, grateful that he was giving her space. He didn't release her hand, his thumb smoothing over it with subtle strokes.

"Danica and I share a room. Griffin, Fawn and Raoul share another. Natika and Shira share one, as do Celyn and Forrest."

They moved up the stairs. "I don't know why Natika and Shira need a room, they often sleep out on the roof of the porch. But when it gets cold it's necessary. None of us can regulate our temperatures. Will you stay here while I tuck them in?"

Andre nodded and Annika slipped through a door that had a sign on it that read, ' If you value your life, you will knock first. A fox bite isn't pleasant.'

Both girls were asleep, in their bed for once. Shira and Natika shared one big bed, the blankets were formed into a nest, the two girls sprawled together. Annika gave them both kisses, tucked the blankets around them, and checked to make sure that the safeguards between them and their memories were up.

After quietly closing the door, she turned, almost running into Andre. He caught her in his arms. Gently, he lowered his head toward hers, their lips met softly. Fire streaked through her blood, she gasped giving him better access to her mouth. His tongue swept in, claiming her, branding her as his. She tasted like warmth, with a faint hint of _soy sauce_?

Annika chuckled in their minds. _It isn't soy sauce, it's Bragg's amino acids. We use it instead of salt. _

Andre shrugged and enjoyed the taste.

"Annika, quit sucking face!" The voice was that of a young boy.

Annika pulled away, gasping, "Raoul Jensen, _where did you hear that?_"

The youth grinned, "Griffin told Celyn and Forrest to stop sucking face."

Annika groaned, "No TV for week."

Raoul grin turned sly, "I think he got it from one of your books, you know, the ones you hide under your pillow?"

Annika turned scarlet. "Bed. Now," she growled.

Raoul smiled cheekily and scampered off. "Griffin you're in trouble!"

Annika sighed. Andre came up behind her, "Just what are these books?"

"Crappy teenage romances, I've had them forever. Nevertheless, Griffin knows better. He will still have no TV for a week."

Andre chuckled and they moved down the hall. Annika went into Griffin, Fawn, and Raoul's bedroom. Andre smiled at the scolding she gave them. Finally she came out. "Will you go for a walk with me?" Andre asked.

Annika looked at him with a wary expression. Finally she nodded. Swiftly, they walked out of the house. Andre swept her up into his arms, taking to the sky.

_I thought you said_ walk.

_I lied. If you wish, we could walk, but it will take an unnecessary amount of time, _Andre said smoothly.

Annika looked up at the stars and the full moon. _I've always feared the night. The way it can turn people into monsters. But I can't be in full daylight too long either. My skin burns. _

_Sivamet, the night is my world, your world. Why would you wish for day, when it is so harsh?_ Andre whispered. The feel of her against his skin was almost too much. She was so soft, so feminine. Her hair caressed his face, blown by the wind.

Annika blushed at the erotic images in his mind. There were quite a few images in hers, and that shocked her. She had thought that part of herself dead, seared away when--

Her mind shut down the though almost immediately. She didn't tell anyone. Not even her family knew that he had---

_My love, why do you move away from me? What ever it is, we can work through it. _

Annika winced at the tenderness in his voice. She hadn't been aware that she had moved away from their merging. His lips moved on her hair, tender, loving.

They moved into thick woodland. His lips found hers, lightning sparked between them. His hands caressed her sides. She could feel the bulge growing underneath her. A spasm of fear went through her.

He willed away their clothing, leaving them skin to skin. He fed on her mouth. His hand stroked her soft skin down to her mound. Annika gasped, stiffened. Her body wept for his, she needed him desperately. His fingers dipped into the simmering cauldron that waited for him there.

Annika cried out, images filled her mind. An old man leering at her, an old gray beard, the choking scent of pipe tobacco. NO! She fought him, tearing flesh with her fingernails, before remembering that it only brought more pain in the end. Her shoulders hunched, "No, please, not again!"

Andre forced her hands still. "Stop," he commanded. His lifemate shuddered, curled in on herself. He felt her spirit move away, far into a hole where he couldn't follow. Shedding his body, he leapt after her.

_He followed her, into the memories. She was huddled in a corner, she couldn't be more then ten years old. Her eyes were filled with fear as she watched the old man approach. It hadn't been the first time that she had been forced to do this. The old man smiled and reached out to grab her by her throat. His grip was strong, crushing her. _

Little one, I am so sorry, _her father's voice whispered in her head._ So sorry.

Father, go away, he will be done soon enough. He can't catch you speaking to me, t_he little girl sobbed in her mind. _He'll hurt the others, you know he will.

_The kind presence faded away. Razvan knew what she said was true. He couldn't save her without the cost of his other children._ I am sorry.

_The old man gripped her, shoved her underneath him, rising above her. "No begging? I'm hurt."_

_The little girl raised her head, "I refuse to give you more satisfaction then you already have."_

_Xavier snarled, and began to pump into her. The little girl screamed. Andre went to her, merging, holding her up. Shouldering the pain. Xavier continued to torture her for his own pleasure. _

_Andre was filled with helpless loathing for the old man who refused to die. _

_Annika moved, whispering weakly,_ You don't need to. I lived through this before, I will again.

My love, I won't leave you here, _Andre murmured to her._ Come back to me. We can work through this.

_Gently, he gathered up her spirit, taking her from this hell. This hell that she had lived through. That she would never live through again. _

They returned to the present. Andre held her close, shielding her. She was shaking and cold after her flashback. "My love, I am so sorry. I had no idea,"Andre whispered to her.

"No, it's me. I'm sorry," Annika said softly, looking away from him. "I thought... I don't know what I thought. I thought it wouldn't matter."

Andre put two fingers underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You are the light in my darkness, you saved my soul, saved me from becoming a monster. I love _you_. The way that you are. We will work through this. I do not need such a thing to make me happy. Just your presence fills the void inside me."

Sobs racked her body. Her tears cut him to the quick, he had always been unmoving, cool under fire. Now he had no idea how to proceed, how to comfort her. Hesitantly, he rocked her, "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay."

Annika turned her head to him, tears soaking his chest. Slowly the tears ceased. He simply held her. A soft little noise in the back of her throat alerted him that she was asleep. Andre took to the skies, cloaking them from sight. He merged with her, wanting to share her dreams. She was so lucky to be able to dream.

It was a mix of colors and emotions. He watched as she ran through the hay field, chasing after Raoul, who had stolen her shoe. Her siblings watched, calling out advice to Raoul, finally Annika caught him. But he had thrown the shoe to Griffin. Annika sighed and the chase began once more.

Andre went back to the old Vermont farm house. He landed in the yard. The door opened. Forrest stepped out. "What happened? Is she alright?"

Celyn followed him out. She gasped when she saw Annika still in Andre's arms.

"She fell asleep, don't wake her," Andre said. Annika moved closer into the warmth of his arms.

Forrest reached out and touched her cheek. "She's been crying. What did you do to her?!"

Annika stirred, "I'm alright, Forrest. Just tired. Andre didn't hurt me."

That she would say that he hadn't hurt her, when he had sent her back into the painful flashback, was remarkable. "Where is her bedroom, she needs to rest. Go back to sleep," Andre told her, a compulsion in his voice.

Celyn led the way to the bedroom shared by Annika and Danica. The younger girl stayed asleep.

Andre put her in her bed, tucking the covers around her. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. _Dawn is nearing. I must go to ground, you will be alright._

_Andre?_

_Yes?_

_Thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

Andre returned as early as he could. He found the house shaking with music. _It's Saturday, house cleanup day, Annika explained to him. We always listen to Ani Difranco and clean, while Oliver and Tabitha are away at Farmer's Market. Come on in, sit down in the rocking chair and keep me company._

Andre obeyed her. He found Annika washing dishes, Danica was dancing around her, putting dinner things out.

"_**I got pulled over in west Texas, so they could look inside my car, he said are you an American citizen, I said yes sir, so far. They made sure I wasn't smuggling, someone in from Mexico, some one willing to settle for America, 'cause there was no where else to go!**_" sang Annika.

Together she and Danica sang the next line. "_**And every state line, there's an new set of laws, and every police man, comes equipped with extended claws, there's a thousand shades of white, and a thousand shades of black, but the same rule always applies, smile pretty and watch your back!**_"

Annika sang the next line, "_**I broke down in Louisiana, and I had to thumb a ride, got in the first car that pulled over, can't be picky in the middle of the night. He said baby do you like to fool around, he said baby you like to be touched?**_" Andre was shocked by the lyrics. He felt a wave of possession towards Annika. She grinned and flicked water at him as she sang the next bit, "_**I said maybe some other time, fuck you very much!**_"

Andre felt a little better. He smiled as the two sisters sang the chorus. Annika sang the lines again, "_**I'm in the middle of Alabama, and they stare at me wherever I go, I don't think they like my haircut, I don't think they like my clothes, I can't wait to get back to New York City, where at least when I walk down the street, No one ever hesitates to tell me exactly what they think of me!**_"

They sang the chorus again. Then came the lyrics.

"_**A little town in Pennsylvania, there was snow on the ground. I parked in an empty lot, where there was no one else around, But I guess I was taking up too much space as I was trying to get some sleep, cause an officer came by anyway, and told me I had to leave.**_"

Andre joined them in singing the chorus. "_**And every state line, there's an new set of laws, and every police man, comes equipped with extended claws, there's a thousand shades of white, and a thousand shades of black, but the same rule always applies, smile pretty and watch your back!**_"

Annika finished the dishes and began to help clearing the table for dinner. "Raoul! Put on my favorite!"

"Which one?" Danica laughed.

"Letter to a John!"

Music came towards them. Danica didn't sing with Annika. "This is her song. She owns it," the young woman told Andre. He believed her judging from the passion with which Annika sang.

"_**Don't ask me why I'm crying, I'm not going to tell you what's wrong, I'm just gonna sit on **__**your lap for five dollars a song, I want you to pay me for my beauty, I think it's only right, 'cause I have been paying for it all of my life!**_"

She paused while the music played, then sang the chorus. "_I__**'m gonna take the money I make, I'm gonna take the money I make, I'm gonna take the money I make and I'm gonna go away... We barely have time to react in this world, let alone rehearse, and I don't think I'm better than you, but I don't think that I'm worse, women learn to be women, and men learn to be men, and I don't blame it all on you, but I don't want to be your friend.**_"

She sang the chorus once more. Her face twisted and Andre felt her pain as she sang the next line.

"_**I was eleven years old, he was as old as my dad, and he took something from me, I didn't even know that I had, so don't tell me about decency, don't tell me about pride, just give me something for my trouble, 'cause this time, it's not a free ride.**_" Andre reached out and touched her hand. She smiled at him before singing, "_**Don't ask me why I'm crying, I'm not going to tell you what's wrong, I'm just gonna sit on your lap, for ten dollars a songs, I want you to pay me for my beauty, I think it's only right, 'cause I have been paying for it, all of my life!**_"

The last chorus finished the song. Annika bowed to the invisible audience.

"Raoul, put on Two Little Girls!" Danica called. Raoul laughed in anticipation.

Once more music wafted towards them. Danica sang, "_**You were fresh off the boat from Virginia, I had a year in New York city under my belt, we met in a dream, we were both 19, I remember where we were standing, I remember how it felt, 2 little girls growing out of their training bras, this little girl breaks furniture, this little girl breaks laws, 2 girls together, just a little less alone, this little girl cries wee wee**_

_**all the way home**_"

The next line she sang with more vigor, staring right into Annika's eyes. "_**You were always half crazy, now look at you baby, you make about as much sense as a nursery rhyme, love is a piano dropped out a four story window, and you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't like your girlfriend, yeah I don't like her, never seen one of your lovers do you so much harm, I loved you first and you know I would prefer, if she didn't empty her syringes into your arm.**_"

Annika scowled. Andre had no doubt that he was the abusive girlfriend. "Raoul, turn it off! Let's listen to Superhero!"

Raoul laughed but obeyed. Annika gripped Danica's arm. _Okay, your point has been made. He won't hurt us. I love him._

_Annika, I'm your second in command, and your sister. I have the right to look out for you,_ Danica snapped.

Annika smiled. _And I'm very glad that you do, just try to be a bit more subtle about it._

The sisters sang together once more, "_**Sleepwalking through the all-night drugstore, baptized in fluorescent light, I found religion in the greeting card aisle, now I know hallmark was right, and every pop song on the radio, is suddenly speaking to me, yeah, art may imitate life, but life imitates TV, 'cause you've been gone exactly two weeks, two weeks and three days, and let's just say that **__**things look different now, different in so many ways.**_"

Celyn and Forrest walked in, Celyn held their baby. She seemed to be singing to Forrest. "_**I used to be a superhero, no one could touch me, not even myself, you are like a phone booth, I somehow stumbled into, and now look at me, I am just like everybody else.**_"

Annika spoke to Andre, _Forrest once went to the farmer's market with Oliver, it didn't go so well for either of them. They both went nuts! They've never been apart since._

_That often happens between lifemates. They cannot be apart for too long, _Andre replied.

"_**If I was dressed in my best defenses, would you agree to meet me for coffee, if I did my tricks with smoke and mirrors, would you still know which one was me, if I was naked and screaming, on your front lawn, would you turn on the light and come down, screaming, there's the asshole, who did this to me, stripped me of my power, stripped me down!**_" Andre noticed that Celyn covered her baby's ears when the offensive word was said.

"_**I used to be a superhero, no one could touch me, not even myself, you are like a phone booth, I somehow stumbled into, and now look at me, I am just like everybody else. Yeah I am just like every body else!**_"

All together the family sang, Andre singing with them. "_**Yeah you've been gone exactly two weeks, two weeks and three days, and now I'm a different person, different in so many ways, tell me what did you like about me, don't say my strength and daring, 'cause now I think I'm at your mercy, 'cause it's my first time for this kind of thing, I used to be a superhero, I would swoop down and save me, from myself, you are like a phone booth, that I somehow stumbled into, and now look at me, I am just like everybody else, I am worse than everybody else.**_"

The family laughed as the music ended. Soup was ladled out and put into bowls. Annika sat down in front of hers. She was incredibly hungry, but the soup looked incredibly unappetizing. Andre was sitting next to her. He notice that she wasn't eating. She already had Carpathian blood, with their blood exchange she would have even more trouble keeping food down.

_Annika, you need to eat_, Andre said.

_Andre, it looks delicious, but I can't. I feel like I'm going to throw up._

_Eat, I'll help you keep it down. _

_Try not to make it too obvious, my family doesn't need another excuse to not like you, _Annika begged.

Andre complied. He put her under a compulsion, but a subtle one. Annika was aware that she was eating, but her body couldn't feel the revulsion that it had felt before. Thank you.

Anytime.

Oliver and Tabitha came through the door. "We've got presents!"

The presents were doled out. There new paints and canvases for Danica, Shira and Natika. Griffin received a flint and steel set, Fawn a new book, Raoul a knife and a chunk of wood to carve. Forrest was given a book called 'The idiots guide to parenting', [everyone laughed at the expression on his face] Celyn was given a dried nettle and clover tea mix.

"Annika, we really lucked out with yours. We just happened to stop by the thrift store and this caught our eye," Oliver said as he handed her a Righteous Babe Records tank top. **[Righteous Babe Records is the recoding company that Ani Difranco started.]** Annika leapt up and hugged them.

Tabitha looked at Andre guiltily, "I'm sorry, we didn't have time to get you anything."

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Jensen. The look on Annika's face is enough," Andre reassured her. Annika rushed out of the room to put it on.

When she came back in she posed, "Ta da!" Andre noticed that her arms were covered in old scars. He felt a wave of guilt that he hadn't noticed them before. The scars were obviously defensive wounds, except for the massive scaring on her wrists. He looked at the rest of her family, all of her siblings shared the scaring on their wrists, with the exception of Celyn and Forrest.

Everyone moved to the living room to enjoy the presents, Danica, Shira and Natika began to paint, Griffin practiced with his flint and steel set, Raoul carved near the fireplace, brushing the curls of wood into the ashes. Fawn read her book in one of the old rocking chairs. Forrest held Kanya while reading the parenting book to Celyn while she drank her tea. Oliver knitted, while Tabitha spun wool.

Annika sat curled up to Andre, watching the fire and her family.

_Thank you,_ Andre told her.

_For what?_

_For being. For having a family. I was alone much of my life, I never realized how a family could change things. I can't wait for you to meet the Prince and the rest of our people. They'll love you. _

_You mean, go away? From my family?! Andre, I can't do that! I can't leave them..._

_Do not misunderstand me, of course you can't leave them. I meant that they should come along. Do you understand how rare your family is? Carpathians are on the endangered list. We have had no female children, with the exception of Savannah, the princes daughter. To find that ten, TEN, part Carpathians, seven of them female, is remarkable. This will give our males hope. _

_There are only five that will be available for lifemates. I can't see Celyn and Forrest splitting up for any reason. _

_But it will give our males hope. Hope that they desperately need. _

_I see your point. But let's let them get used to you. Give them a month at least. You can't ask them to just pick up and move to a strange place when you just got here._

Shira stiffened, she carefully put her paintbrush down, and came over to sit next to Annika. Using their private path, she asked,_ Annika, do we really have to go away?_

Andre tried to hide his shock. He had known what the child could do, but to have someone speaking on the path he had with his lifemate was awkward.

_Not yet sweetie. Can you keep this a secret?_ Annika asked her.

_I may only be thirteen, but I'm not an idiot! I know that the rest of the family doesn't like Andre. I'm the minority. _

_You like me?_ Andre asked, absurdly pleased.

Shira did the mental equivalent of a shrug. _You don't seem that bad. You like us. I overheard you earlier. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have my family. Was it hard?_

Andre didn't know what to say. This young woman had wisdom beyond her years, but she was still as much as an innocent as Kanya.

_Yes it was very hard. I had to fight the darkness every rising. I couldn't see color or feel emotion. I had to fight the beast that was inside me every time I fed. It wasn't until I found Annika that I could feel and see color again. Your older sister has given me my life back. It was hard. So hard that I'm never going to give her up._

Shira nodded. _I'm glad you found her. She's been lonely for a really long time. She doesn't show it, but I could tell. You need to watch her. If she thinks that there's a chance she can get away with it, she'll try to protect the whole world, but she won't protect herself. My paint is drying, I need to get back. I'll try not to listen anymore, but you two whisper? It makes it easier._

Shira skipped back to her painting, leaving the two adults staring after her in wonder.

**Okay, I just had to do some Ani Difranco songs. It's a big part of this family, and I love her myself. The songs in order, are _Every State Line_, _Letter to a John_, _Two Little Girls_, and _Superhero_. I really feel that _Letter to a John_ is Annika's song. It'll probably crop up again in the future. Righteous Babe Records is awesome. Ani made it herself. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first reviewer inspired chapter. A heartfelt thanks to murgatroid-98 for the idea. **

**P.S The italic is the memory, the bold is speaking aloud, the bold italic is mind speaking.**

After a few hours people headed to bed. Annika and Andre stayed in the living room, gazing into the fire. Andre caressed her hair, amazed by it's softness. Finally he asked the question that had bothered him for a while.

"How did you escape?"

Annika was silent for a moment. Andre wasn't sure that she was going to answer. Then she opened her mind to his. The memories swamped him.

_The caves had been her home for years, as long as she could remember. By now she knew the routine, she would wake up, eat the meager rations, console the other children, wait for Razvan to be taken over by Xavier, he would drink her blood, every other day Xavier would rape her. _

_All in all, it was her life. _

_In the evenings, when Xavier was gone, Razvan whispered to them about the outside world. He told them of the trees, the grass, the freedom to go wherever they wanted. A place where they had real names. It was these stories that kept them alive and sane. There was always hope. _

_He told her of the Carpathian way, how to hold on to honor, and to never let anyone hurt her family. He told her of the miracle of lifemates, and how someday she would find someone to help her._

_Razvan had been conserving his strength, waiting to strike at Xavier. Finally the day came. _

_Thirteen warned the other children. Six was her second in command. Together they soothed the others, telling them that today was the day. Of course, they didn't really know what day was. It could have been night, for all they knew. _

_Thirteen waited for Razvan's signal. He had waited for Xavier to take him over. Then he made his strike. Father pinned Xavier down, in his own mind._ _**Go,**_ _he yelled to her_,_** go now! Take all the others, so that I can't hurt you anymore!**_

_Thirteen knew that she only had half an hour at the most. Signaling Six, she raced from her cell, running to the two Three's cell. She directed Six to take Two, and told the two Fives to run behind them. _

_Following the directions in Razvan's mind, she took the other children up to the surface. Finally, they burst from the ground, into the glaring sun. Thirteen covered the other children as much as she could, protecting their sensitive skin while she blistered. Six did the same. _

_**Come on**_, _she told them,_ _**we have to get as far as we can**_. _The children stumbled blindly after her. Turning her face to the sky she made an oath that she would always protect them, and never let them be taken back into a prison._

The memories skipped ahead, Andre caught glimpses of stealing food, huddling under bridges, fighting off human predators and others like them for food sources. The danger of kind old ladies offering them food and places to stay. There was one last memory.

_Thirteen was now Fourteen. Six was now Seven. The two Fives had taken Six's old name. The two Three's were now Four. And the Two, was Three._

_She had watched the human couple for a few weeks. They lived simply, harvesting food from the land. Fourteen had stolen a few melons, giving them to the others. She and Seven often went without so that the others might have food. As it was, they were all skinny, on the border of starvation. She knew that she and the others couldn't keep this up soon. They needed food, one of the Fours was sick and needed care that Fourteen didn't know how to provide. _

_Fourteen stayed in the trees watching the old man and woman. They loved each other, that much was plain. Gently, she touched their minds. Kindness swept over her. She read the images of their past, they had been rebels, refusing to go to war for something that wasn't right. They had traveled around the country in a minibus with other rebels. Lucky for them, they had transportation. _

_Fourteen came to her decision. They couldn't keep running. If anyone could accept them, it was this old couple. Carefully, she returned to the others, telling them of her plan. They agreed readily. Their trust in her was frightening. Silently, she renewed her vow that nothing would hurt them ever again. _

_When the old couple went to bed Fourteen moved her family to their porch. She had to carry the sick Four on her back. When they had reached the shelter, Fourteen looked at them. She had cleaned them up as best she could but they were still grimy._

_Slowly morning came. The old woman came outside and stopped when she saw them._ **"Can we stay here?"** _Fourteen asked._ **"We can help with the farming."**

_The old woman looked at them with shock, but didn't hesitate to usher them inside. The old man looked surprised as well, but hurried to put food on the table. The others didn't touch it until Fourteen nodded. She told their story to the couple. She felt her own shock when they agreed to keep them and not tell the state authorities. The old woman told her that she had been raised in a foster home and wouldn't give any child up to that kind of life._

"So we've been here ever since," Annika told Andre. She had tears in her eyes. "They accepted our differences, and raised us as their own."

Andre held her until she cried herself out. He remained silent for a few moments longer. "Forrest and Celyn?" he asked hesitantly. Annika laughed and opened her mind again.

_She had a name now, it was Annika Jensen. Years had passed. They were quite comfortable in their life. They had discovered that they had gifts. Annika had known that they were all part Carpathian, so it made sense. Oliver had contacted one of his psychic friends and asked for good books on controlling psychic energy. They had been surprisingly useful. _

_She had been weeding the west garden when she first saw them. Immediately her senses screamed predators. Slowly, Annika rose to her feet calling her family. "Hey," she said noncommittally. _

_There were two of them, a male and a female. They looked to be around seventeen and eighteen. The way the male stood it was clear that they were on the defensive. He had put himself between him and the female, protecting her. _

_Annika reached out with her mind, trying to see if they were a threat. She met the male somewhere in the middle, two dominant minds vying for supremacy. It felt like hitting a lightning bolt, or running into a wall._

_Annika hid her shock. _**"You're like us. Who are you?"**

_The female glanced away,_ **"We don't know. We only remember till five months ago. We came to together, we've been wandering around since."**

**"What are your names?"**

**"I'm Celyn, that's Forrest. We don't have last names."**

_Annika nodded, then spoke to Danica, __**Hey ask Tabitha and Oliver if we have room for two more misfits.**_

_**Tabitha says bring them on in,** came the reply._

Annika pulled herself out of the memory. Andre crushed her to his side in a hug. He couldn't explain the feelings that coursed through his body. He identified gratefulness towards her adoptive parents, anger at what she had been through, and resolve that he would help her keep her family safe.

He kissed her hair, then traveled down to her mouth where he teased and nibbled, insisting on entry. Without hesitation Annika gave it to him. _I want to be past that,_ she whispered.

The sound of her voice caressed his mind like a butterfly wing, increasing his need for her. Andre groaned, You cannot do that to me and not expect retaliation.

Annika laughed softly. He made her feel things that she had never felt before. Her body wept for his, every cell reacted to his touch. And he was touching her. His hands caressed her hips, her back, as if memorizing the feel of her.

Belatedly, Andre remembered to put safeguards up around them, hiding them from sight and sound. Returning to the matter at hand he willed their clothing away. He felt her stiffen, then force herself to relax. His hand cupped the damp curls. He was rewarded with a wave of liquid.

She keened, there was a firestorm in her blood, Annika pushed down against his hand, trying to get relief.

Andre stared down at her perfect breasts. They rose up and down with her breathing. Gently, he began suckling. She writhed, pushing against his mouth. He suckled harder and nearly lost his mind when another wave of liquid dampened his hand. He kissed his way down to her lower stomach, pausing to tease her belly button. He kissed the damp curls, waiting for her to meet his eyes. The need in them was nearly his undoing. He slipped a finger inside her, then another one, stretching her, pressing against her most sensitive spot.

She fragmented, the waves of pleasure bordering on pain. She bucked, trying to get away from the sensation of falling apart. Andre held her still, taking her over the edge again and again. He bent down and speared deep with his tongue. She tasted like fire, like warmth left over from the sun kissed rocks. She screamed, bucking against his arms holding her down like steel cables.

He couldn't wait another moment. Holding her still he pressed his shaft against her opening. She gasped, eyes flying open. Slowly, he began to invade her. She pushed against him, trying desperately to get relief. He gave her a smack on her perfect bottom, reminding her who was boss.

He pistoned into her, deep, lodged against he womb. He bent over her, so that he was pressed against her throbbing clit. Her release came quickly, overpowering. The rush of honey cream was his undoing, he drove into her, spilling his seed. He collapsed over her, drained.

_Thank you,_ she whispered.

_For what?_

_For being gentle, for reminding me that it didn't have to be horrible. For caring. _

Sivamet_, we have all night for more,_ he promised.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, it's a transition. The next one is better. Get ready for Carpathian males getting what's coming to them!**

Andre fit in quite well with their unusual family. Forrest took great delight in teaching him how to muck stables. Celyn taught him which plants were weeds and which were not. She ruled her herb garden with a firm, but gentle hand.

He began to teach young Raoul how to hunt. In turn, Raoul showed him Mercury, his beloved horse. Raoul's affection turned to hero worship after Andre healed the equines lung trouble.

During all of this Andre was very aware of Annika. He discovered her habits. Every day she took time with her bonsai, pruning and caressing the plant.

Her bonsai was a sugar maple about a foot high. Andre was amazed by how the plant twined it's branches around Annika's fingers. When he asked her about it her response was a shrug.

"Athena," the name of the tree, "just chose me. I've had her for years. We all have our favorites. You should see Danica and _Slithe _together."

"_Slithe_?" Andre asked.

"_Slithe_ is a wind. She likes Danica. Forrest has a favorite rock, Celyn can coo to her herb garden for hours. Griffin's got his coyote pups, Fawn has her favorite hollow tree. Natika and Shira both share a den, and Raoul's got his favorite dagger."

"Forrest's favorite is a rock?"

"Forrest can call gems, garnets mostly, out of the ground. He gives them to Oliver and Tabitha and they sell them in town. There's a kind of green marble that washes down the stream occasionally. Forrest's rock is made out of that. We call it 'Waterstone', because the colors come to life when it's wet." Annika explained.

"It sounds like Forrest is a gem-caller. They are very good craftsmen and well respected. Byron would like him." In response to Annika's curious look he went on, "Byron Justicano is the best gem-caller we have. His lifemate is Antonietta Scarletti."

"She's a very famous musician, Oliver loves her music," Annika said turning back to Athena.

Two weeks later they were on their way to the Carpathian mountains. It had been agreed that Tabitha would come with them, leaving Oliver back at the farm. The younger children were excited, the older members of the family were hesitant, but willing to go. Forrest was extremely leery about Celyn near that many males.

Andre admired Annika's organizational skills when she made sure everyone was packed. Andre had an account full of money that he had collected over the years. It was more difficult to procure passports, but he managed.

For a week the house was full of "Annika, can I bring this? Annika, should she be doing that?" Her patience astounded him. Finally the bags were packed. Everyone had an emergency change of clothes, Raoul had his dagger [Andre was prepared to use a compulsion on the airport staff to slip it by their guard], Forrest and Celyn had plenty of diapers and clothing for Kanya.

The airport was a mad house as was expected. They managed to get through the security gates and onto the plane without incidents. Andre and Forrest unashamedly used compulsions.

Once they were on the plane, Annika gave Andre permission to command all of the children to go to sleep.

Annika's head was resting on his shoulder when Andre realized that he should let the Prince know that they were coming. It showed how alone he had been over the centuries, he was unused to having someone to report to.

_Mikhail?_ He said on the common path. _I have found several of Razvan's children. One of them is my lifemate. We are coming home. _

_How many? _The prince asked.

_Of Razvan's children, there are seven, including my lifemate, Annika. Annika is the head of the family. Her second is Danica, then there are Griffin and Fawn, twins, and Natika and Shira, also twins. The youngest is Raoul. There are also two part Carpathians, Forrest and Celyn. They are lifemates and have a baby girl, Kanya. _

_A large family. Thank you Andre. I am glad that you found your lifemate, _the Prince said. _Raven can't wait to meet them. _

_Annika is extremely protective of her siblings,_ Andre warned.

_I'm sure everything will be fine,_ Mikhail reassured.


	7. Chapter 7

Annika had no idea how she had been convinced to go on stage. Tabitha had mentioned to Slavica that she had a wonderful singing voice and next thing she knew she was up here.

Oh well, she thought, might as well make the most of it. Her hands caressed her old guitar, worn to a silky smoothness from being played so often. "_**Don't ask me why I'm crying, I'm not going to tell you what's wrong, I'm just gonna sit on your lap for five dollars a song, I want you to pay me for my beauty, I think it's only right, 'cause I have been paying for it all of my life!**_"

Her eyes met Andre's as the audience applauded. Okay, she might forgive him for this.

A woman and a man entered the room. Her gaze took in the female. She had the same red hair as Annika, the same eyes and the same features.

You snake, she snarled at Andre. The woman had to be Natalya, her father's twin sister, her aunt. Suddenly the lyrics took on a whole new meaning. "_**We barely have time to react in this world, let alone rehearse, and I don't think I'm better than you, but I don't think that I'm worse, women learn to be women, and men learn to be men, and I don't blame it all on you, but I don't want to be your friend.**_"

Annika kept her eye on the woman and her lifemate while she sang the chorus. All too soon it was time for the bittersweet/favorite line."_**I was eleven years old, he was as old as my dad, and he took something from me, I didn't even know that I had, so don't tell me about decency, don't tell me about pride, just give me something for my trouble, 'cause this time, it's not a free ride.**_"

Natalya seemed to be blinking away tears. Annika finished the song and stepped off the stage. The thundering applause didn't make her feel better. She walked toward Andre, her head down.

_Annika HELP!_ Came her siblings cry.

"No," she whispered before running toward the door. She was aware of Andre behind her as she pushed past her father's twin. Vikirnoff tried to hold her, she shredded his arm and broke free, running up the stairs.

There were unfamiliar safeguards on the door, she simply shredded through them. Her eyes took in the scene, a man was taking Danica's blood, he obviously had her under a compulsion. Safeguards kept her younger siblings away from them.

Annika leapt, shredding the safeguards as she went. She yanked Danica behind her while she pinned the male. A red haze clouded her vision. The male broke free and Annika called the vines outside to come to her aid. The wrapped themselves around the male, keeping him in one place. Raoul tossed his dagger to her, she placed it against the male's throat.

"Why shouldn't I kill you now?" she hissed. "She is my sister and under by protection. Who do you think you are to touch her!??"

The male didn't answer. Andre approached his lifemate slowly, aware that she was in a killing rage. "Annika, put the knife down, he's her lifemate. He bound her to him, if you kill him, Danica will die too."

Danica cried out and and ran out onto the balcony. Annika became aware that the room was very crowded. Forrest and Celyn had placed themselves between the youngsters and the unknown males.

Natalya and Vikirnoff were there, behind two males who wore power like a cloak. The one with silver eyes seemed to be even more dangerous. From what Andre had told her, this was Gregori, the Prince's second in command. That meant that the male with black eyes must be the Prince.

With a sigh, she tossed the blade back to Raoul, he caught it and slid it back into it's sheath. Giving the command to the vines to release the male, she thanked them and sent them back to their latice.

"Touch her again and I will kill you," Annika promised the male. She turned to Andre, "I need to go after Danica, you deal with this."

Without another word, she went out onto the balcony. Light shone from the roof overhead. When Danica was upset, she played with lightning. Annika climbed up onto the roof beside her. Danica was covered in lighting. She was crying, the electricity and the liquid crackled.

"Danica, it's going to be okay. We'll figure this out. He won't hurt you," Annika reassured.

"It's not that, Tariq wouldn't hurt me. It's just that I'm not ready. I love my family, I'm not ready to give it up yet. He didn't bind me to him, I could feel that he wanted to, but he wanted me to have my time. I just...." Danica trailed off.

"It's going to be okay. Of course you need time, you're only sixteen. Andre told me that another girl had found her lifemate. Her name is Skyler, she's only sixteen too. We should get you two together. Come on, you know that they're making decisions down there."

Danica caught at Annika's shirt, "Don't hurt him, he's hurting too much already."

Annika smiled reassuringly at her. Together the sisters slid down onto the porch.


	8. Chapter 8

Annika looked into the room before she let Danica pass. Gregori stood between the prince and her family. _We didn't make that good of a first impression,_ she told Danica dryly.

Danica shrugged.

Andre caught her gaze, _Everything is fine Sivamet. They understand completely. They agree that it is too soon for Danica to be claimed. She is in no danger. Take it easy on Tariq. He is the closest thing I have to a friend. _

Annika inclined her head ever so slightly. Mikhail came toward her. "It is good to meet you. My name is Mikhail, this is Gregori, my second."

Annika gave a brief smile. "I apologize for not finding out what the situation was before I acted. I'm afraid I lost my temper."

"It is very understandable. Danica is your sister, under your protection," Mikhail smiled at the teen.

"Let me introduce you to everyone, this is Danica, my second, those two over there are Griffin and Fawn, that's Natika and Shira, and that little rascal is Raoul. Then there is Celyn and Forrest, they just had a baby girl, Kanya," Annika pointed out her family members. "Our father figure, Oliver, didn't come with us, but Tabitha is downstairs. She's quite taken with Slavica."

Natalya shifted, a small movement but it drew Annika's attention. Natalya smiled tentatively. "I'm so glad that you've been found. Several of my brother's children have been recovered, I'm glad that you're here and safe." Her eyes moved to Andre who had his hands an Annika's shoulders. "I'm shocked that he allows you to fight. He was quite outspoken about it at the warrior's meeting."

"What?" Annika asked, confused.

"Yes, he was of the opinion that women shouldn't be fighting. I believe his exact words were, 'When you go into battle, look behind you and there will be a legion of warriors defending you'."

Annika turned to Andre, one eyebrow raised. He was glaring at Natalya. She coughed, bringing his attention to her. "Well?" she asked.

"You will not be fighting the vampire," he stated simply.

Annika kept her voice low and menacing. "Lucky for you that I don't want to, but things happen and I will defend myself. I have defended my family for years. Anyone who tells me that I am not allowed to fight for my family _will be severely punished._"

Andre looked at Mikhail, "Life used to be simple," he commented.

"Not nearly as enjoyable though," the prince retorted. He turned to Annika, "Andre told me that each of your family had talents, what are they?"

Annika smiled and summoned the vine, "I have a report with plants. They like me." The vine curled around her hand. She smiled and sent it back. "Danica can control the weather," the girl held up a hand and showed the lightning that shone there. Annika tried not to notice the proud smile that Tariq gave. "Griffin and Fawn both have animal forms that they prefer," Tan fur swept over the boy's face while feathers swept over his sisters. "Raoul has no specific talents but shows a strong ability when it comes to fighting. Natika and Shira both have shape shifting abilities as well." Both girls ears turned to a fox's. Annika hesitated before she told about Shira's other talent, Andre hadn't taken it very well.

It was taken out of her hands though. Shira cried out, placing her hands over her ears and closing her eyes. She took one off to point at Gregori, "Stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what?"

"Stop saying those gross things to your lifemate!"

"What?!"

Annika sighed, "And Shira can hear and speak on all the communication paths."

Gregori glanced at Mikhail, _Is it possible? Only the Dubrinsky line holds that power._ Before Mikhail could answer Shira broke in, _It must be possible, because I'm doing it. The things you were thinking to your lifemate were really gross!_

_What was he thinking to his lifemate? _Mikhail asked the girl. She showed him. Mikhail growled.

Shira's eyes were wide with fright. She hid behind Annika and Andre, Natika followed her.

"Shira, baby, what did you do?" Annika asked.

"I showed Mikhail what Gregori was thinking to his lifemate. He got really mad. So did Gregori," Shira whimpered into Andre's shirt.

Annika's eyes went hard. She pushed her way between the glaring men, ignoring Natalya and Vikirnoff's gasp. "Hey! I don't care what kind of macho crap you to do, just do it on your own time! You scared Shira, now reassure her that you aren't going to hurt her!"

Gregori stared down into the the blue-green eyes that spit fire at him. The woman didn't seem at all afraid of him. He raised an eyebrow, "And if I do not?"

"Then you will find yourself wrapped in vines dangling off the balcony with Danica using you as target practice within the next ten seconds," Annika growled.

_I like her,_ Savannah whispered to him. Gregori bent to the child, "I am sorry Mikhail and I frightened you, little one. Fathers don't like knowing what's going on in their daughter's sex lives, and Mikhail is the father of my lifemate. Do you think you could not do that again?"

Shira peeked at him, "But it was funny how he was calling you names! But I won't do it again."

Annika glared at Mikhail, "I know you weren't using inappropriate language."

Mikhail had the sense to look remorseful. He also had the sense to change the subject, "Forrest, do you or your lifemate have talents?"

Forrest shrugged, "I can get garnets out of the rocks in our stream. Nothing major. Celyn knows a lot about herbs and how they can be used for healing."

Mikhail nodded, "Where were you before you joined Annika's family?"

Celyn answered, "We don't remember any of our past. One day we were just there. We somewhere around Burlington, Vermont. We only remembered our names, and that we loved each other."

"How old were you?" Gregori asked.

"We think that I was around 19 and Forrest 20," Celyn answered.

Mikhail frowned, "I wonder how you got there."

"Join the club," Forrest said sarcastically. Kanya started fussing and he turned his attention to her. A flailing fist bopped him on the nose. Raoul snickered and Forrest sent him a withering glare. Celyn rolled her eyes and snagged the diaper bag. Annika bit her lip to keep from laughing at the horror struck expression on Gregori's face. Mikhail wasn't as nice. He laughed out loud and jabbed him in the ribs. "Just think, you get to do this times two!"

Andre caught Annika's confusion, _His lifemate is expecting twins._ Annika nodded her understanding.

Tabitha came into the room and raised her eyebrows at the amount of people in the room. Annika went over to her, "Tabitha, this is Mikhail, Gregori, Tariq, Natalya and Vikirnoff. Everyone, this is Tabitha Jensing, our mother for all intents and purposes."

The old woman propped her fists on her hips and glowered at Mikhail. Oh crap, Annika thought, she's going to give a speech.

"So you are the prince. I want to make it very clear that I am not at all happy with you for not finding these youngsters before they went through all the horrible things that they never talk about. And don't give me the excuse that you didn't know about them, you never cared enough to find out! And I also want to make it very clear that I am not giving them up, they are my children and I look after them! Annika is the sweetest soul I've ever met and don't be fooled by the innocent look, she's as mean as a tiger if someone threatens her family. So am I so don't even think about it!" The younger members of Annika's family laughed at Mikhail's flabbergasted expression. Even Andre and Tariq smiled.

Tabitha finished with, "And you're invited to our family full moon sing."

"I accept," Mikhail stammered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, the songs [in order] are Not a Pretty Girl, Anticipate, Fuel, all by Ani Difranco, a source unknown lullaby, a slightly changed version of May the Light of Love, by David Roth, The Carpathian lullaby,[got that off the members section of Christine's website]. Enjoy!**

The full moon rose over the mountain, highlighting the snow that still lingered in the hollows. The soft light shone on a group of adults and children that gathered around the bonfire.

Annika smiled at the new comers. Mikhail was in deep conversation with Celyn about her earliest memories. Forrest smiled at Kanya and rocked her. Gregori was there, along with Savannah. They spoke with Shira and Natika about being twins. Griffin and Fawn sat with Natalya, she told stories of fighting vampires. Vikirnoff added things that had her smacking him on the head. Annika's smile faded when she saw Danica and Tariq talking together. Then she shrugged. Tabitha was talking with Andre about crop rotation.

Annika started strumming on her guitar, her family fell silent, waiting for her song. She sent a teasing glance toward Gregori and Andre, "This song is dedicated to all the cave men here."

"_**I am not a pretty girl, that is not what I do, I ain't no damsel in distress, and I don't need to be rescued, so put me down punk, maybe you'd prefer a maiden fair, isn't there a kitten stuck up a tree somewhere!**_"

Danica, Fawn, Natika and Shira sang with her, "_**I am not an angry girl, but it seems like I've got everyone fooled, every time I say something they find hard to hear, they chalk it up to my anger, and never to their own fear, and imagine you're a girl, just trying to finally come clean, knowing full well, they'd prefer you, were dirty and smiling!**_" Together they sang the chorus, "_**And I am sorry, I am not a maiden fair, and I am not a kitten stuck up a tree somewhere**_"

"_**And generally my generation, wouldn't be caught dead working for the man, and generally I agree with them, trouble is you gotta have youself an alternate plan, and I have earned my disillusionment, I have been working all of my life, and I am a patriot, I have been fighting the good fight, and what if there are no damsels in distress, what if I knew that and I called your bluff? Don't you think every kitten figures out how to get down, whether or not you ever show up? I am not a pretty girl, I don't want to be a pretty girl, no I want to be more than a pretty girl.**_"

Annika finished with a flourish on her guitar. Griffin crooked his finger and Annika passed the guitar to him. "This is one of my favorite songs, also by Ani Difranco."

"_**You are subtle as a window pane, standing in my view, but I will wait for it to rain, so that I can see you, you call me up at night, when there's no light passing through, and you think that I don't understand, but I do**_."

During the guitar solo, Griffin explained to the others, "This song basically explains our life on the streets."

"_**We don't say everything that we could, so that we can say later, oh, you misunderstood, I hold my cards up, close to my chest, I say what I have to, and I hold back the rest! 'Cause someone you don't know, is someone you don't know, get a firm grip, girl, before you let go, for every hand extended, another lies in wait, keep your eye on that one, anticipate!**_"

Fawn sang the next line with him, "_**Dress down get out there, pick a fight with the police, we will get it all on film, for the new release, seems like everyone's an actor, or they're an actor's best friend, I wonder what was wrong to begin with, that they should all have to pretend, we lost sight of everything, when we have to keep checking our backs, I think we should all just smile, come clean, and relax, if there's anything I've learned, all these years on my own, it's how to find my own way there, and how to find my own way back home!**_"

The Jensings clapped appreciatively.

Natalya looked like she was in love, "You like Ani Difranco?"

Shira cried out, "She's the only singer who tells it like it is!"

Natalya beamed, "Do you know _Fuel_?"

Tabitha bared her teeth, "We all have our songs, Annika has _Letter to a John_, Danica has _Not a Pretty Girl_, Griffin and Fawn have _Anticipate_ and I have _Fuel_. It describes how you feel when you reach my age. Let's hear it Annika."

Griffin passed the guitar back to his older sister, she started the tune and then she and Natalya started singing, "_**They were digging a new foundation in Manhattan. And they discovered a slave cemetery there. May their souls rest easy, now that lynching is frowned upon, and we've moved on to the electric chair, and I wonder who's gonna be president, tweedle dum or tweedle dummer? And who's gonna have the big blockbuster box office this summer? How about we put up a wall between houses and the highway. And you can go your way, and I can go my way.**_"

"_**Except all the radios agree with all the tvs, and all the magazines agree with all the radios, and I keep hearing that same damn song everywhere I go! Maybe I should put a bucket over my head, and a marshmallow in each ear. and stumble around for another dumb-numb waiting for another hit song to appear**_."

"_**People used to make records, as in a record of an event. The event of people playing music in a room. Now everything is cross-marketing, its about sunglasses and shoes, or guns and drugs, you choose. We got it rehashed, we got it half-assed, we're digging up all the graves, and we're spitting on the past, and you can choose between the colors, of the lipstick on the whores. 'Cause we know the difference between the font of 20% more. And the font of teriakiyi. You tell me, how does it... make you feel?**_"

"_**You tell me, what's ... real? And they say that alcoholics are always alcoholics, even when they're as dry as my lips for years, even when they're stranded on a small desert island, with no place within 2,000 miles to buy beer! And I wonder, is he different?Is he different? Has he changed? What's he about?.. Or is he just a liar with nothing to lie about?**_"

"_**Am I headed for the same brick wall, is there anything I can do about anything at all? Except go back to that corner in Manhattan, and dig deeper, dig deeper this time. Down beneath the impossible pain of our history. Beneath unknown bones. Beneath the bedrock of the mystery. Beneath the sewage systems and the PATH train. Beneath the cobblestones and the water mains. Beneath the traffic of friendships and street deals. Beneath the screeching of kamikaze cab wheels. Beneath everything I can think of to think about. Beneath it all, beneath all get out. Beneath the **__**good and the kind and the stupid and the cruel, there's a fire just waiting for fuel!**_"

Tabitha sighed. "That's my all time favorite!"

Shira tugged on Celyn's shirt, "Celyn, will you sing that lullaby?"

Celyn smiled and sang softly, "_**This bed is too small for my tiredness, give me a hilltop with trees, tuck a cloud up under my chin, Lord blow the moon out please, Lord blow the moon out please. Rock me to sleep in a cradle of dreams, sing me a lullaby of leaves, tuck a cloud up under my chin, Lord blow the moon out please, Lord blow the moon out please.**_"

Tabitha reached for the guitar, "This is a song that we sang during my hippie days." When the tune became clear all of the Jensings sang along.

_**"As we come around to take our places at the table, a moment to remember and reflect upon our wealth, here's to loving friends and family, here's to being able, to gather here together in good company and health."**_

_**"May we be released from all those feelings that would harm us, may we have the will to give them up and get them gone, for heavy are the satchels full of anger and false promise, may we have the strength to put them down."**_

_**"May the Light of Love be shining deep within your spirit, may the torch of Mercy clear the path and show the way, may the Horn of Plenty sound so everyone can hear it, may the Light of Love be with you every day."**_

_**"May we wish the best for everyone that we encounter, may we swallow pride and may we do away with fear, for it's only what we do not know that we have grown afraid of, and only what we do not choose to hear."**_

_**"May the Light of Love be shining deep within your spirit, may the torch of Mercy clear the path and show the way, may the Horn of Plenty sound so everyone can hear it, may the Light of Love be with you every day."**_

_**"As we bless our daily bread and drink our day's libation, may we be reminded of the lost and wayward souls, the hungry and the homeless that we have in every nation, may we fill each empty cup and bowl."**_

Raoul sang his line, _**"May nothing ever come between or threaten to divide us."**_

Then came Shira and Natika, _**"May we never take for granted all the gifts that we receive."**_

Fawn and Griffin sang, _**"Being ever mindful of the Unseen Hands that guide us."**_

Danica and Annika sang, _**"And the miracles that cause us to believe."**_

Together all of them sang, _**"May the Light of Love be shining deep within your spirit, may the torch of Mercy clear the path and show the way, may the Horn of Plenty sound so everyone can hear it, may the Light of Love be with you every day."**_

Mikhail, Gregori, Savannah, Natalya, Vikirnoff and Tariq applauded.

Savannah began the Carpathian lullaby. Annika, Celyn and Danica sang along automatically.

"_Tumtesz o wäke ku pitasz belső. Hiszasz sívadet. Én olenam gæidnod. Sas csecsemõm, kuńasz. Rauho joŋe ted. Tumtesz o sívdobbanás ku olen lamt3ad belső. Gond-kumpadek ku kim te. Pesänak te, asti o jüti, kidüsz."_

"What was that? I didn't know it before." Annika asked.

Mikhail smiled, "That was the Carpathian lullaby. The translation is, _**Feel the strength you hold inside. Trust your heart. I'll be your guide. Hush my baby, close your eyes. Peace will come to you. Feel the rhythm deep inside. Waves of love that cover you. Protect, until the night, you rise.**_"

"It's beautiful," Danica said softly.

Savannah smiled at her, "Yes it is isn't it."

Annika glanced at her watch, "Bedtime and passed!" She ignored the groans from her younger siblings. "Come on, don't give me grief! Hup, hup!"

She quickly settled them inside the inn. Their usual sleeping arrangements had stayed the same in the inn. Annika set the safeguards and Danica followed her back out into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Annika and Danica resumed their seats. Mikhail leaned forward to talk to them, "What do you remember of your life before you escaped?"

Annika closed her eyes, wincing. She should have known that they would want to know. Andre put his arm around her shoulder, filling her mind with love. She sent him a small smile. He had agreed not to convert her unless it was necessary so she could be with her family. Annika turned back to Mikhail, "We didn't see Razvan all that often. We were mainly Xavier's food sources. Sometimes they weren't there at all. All of us were given enough food to last until they returned. We were kept in cells. We all knew when Razvan was tortured. He tried to block it from us, but we knew. He helped me get through...."Annika trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I know that this is difficult for you, what did he help you get through?" Mikhail asked gently.

Annika met his gaze with her own, "He helped me get through the rapes." She ignored the gasps from her family members. "Xavier raped me on a regular basis."

Danica cried out, "Is that why you took away our memories? Did he do that to us?"

Annika wrapped her arms around her younger sister, "No sweetie, that never happened to you, or any of the others. I was the only one." She comforted the teen.

"You took their memories?" Natalya asked. Horror mixed with pity filled her eyes.

"Yes, I wanted them to have a live unsullied by what had happened to them. I have their memories in my head, when they are older, if they want them, they can have them back."

"She has nightmares every night, they play themselves in her mind," Danica told the others.

"It doesn't matter," Annika said in a hard voice, "What matters is that we got out."

"How did you escape?" Gregori asked.

"Razvan had been saving his strength for days, he pinned Xavier down in his own mind, trapping him there. We made our way out of the caves. We didn't have real names, just our ages. I was thirteen when we escaped. We made our way out of the mountains into the city. It was easier to hide there. But it was more dangerous. I had to fight off pimps, gangs, drug dealers, other street kids. We were somewhere in Montana, we made our way to Vermont as quickly as we could. Danica and I carried Raoul most of the way. Then we found Tabitha and Oliver. They let us stay." Annika smiled at the older woman.

Gregori turned his silver gaze on the woman. "You didn't give them to the State?"

Tabitha glared at him, "I was raised in a foster home, no way in hell am I giving a child, let alone seven children, to them. I ran away with Oliver when I was fifteen."

Gregori nodded his understanding, then asked Annika, "You were in caves? Ice caves?"

Annika shook her head, "They were rock."

The questioning continued until the Jensings were yawning. They took their leave, Andre followed.

_ANNIKA!! HELP!!! _came the cry. Annika's head went up and she ran back toward the inn, not realizing that the others followed. _What is it? What's wrong?_ She sent back.

Natika sobbed in her mind, _There are men, they knocked out Shira and Raoul, Griffin and Fawn fought them, they aren't moving! I'm pretending to be asleep, one of them is coming at me with a syringe---_

_Natika? NATIKA!_ "She's gone, unconscious," Annika bit out to the others. Andre had been relaying the information to them.

Mikhail looked at Gregori, "The society has struck again."

**Another transition chapter, sorry about the cliffie!**


	11. Chapter 11

Recap: Mikhail looked at Gregori, "The society has struck again."

Annika's face hardened. The tree's around them began to sway with her anger. Without a word she ran to the inn at full speed. Andre followed, Annika, it's going to be okay. The males and I will get them back.

Go to hell! This is my family! You can come along and help, but Danica and I will get them back. And if you try to stop me I will kill you. After I get them back, Annika shot back. Andre stayed quiet after that, knowing that she was serious.

Annika ran with Danica hot on her heels. What's your plan?

I'm going to ask the ivy what happened and then we go to them. You kill them all with lighting, and we pull them out. Maybe the males will be of use. I doubt it though.

They reached the room, Annika unraveled her safeguards and burst through the door. The men had come up over the balcony. She ignored the men and went straight to the ivy asking it to replay what had happened.

Three men climbed the wall, pulling on the ivy. All were wearing black clothing, there was one big man with red hair, one was a blonde, and the other had a huge scar across his face. A struggle ensued when Griffin and Fawn tried to throw them off the ledge. The man with the scar shot tranquilizer darts, hitting Shira and Raoul with deadly accuracy. Griffin lost his temper and shape shifted, lunging at the blonde. A dart hit him just before his jaws snapped closed on the man's throat. He fell like a stone. Fawn went down as well, and the big red head went over to Natika and stabbed her with a syringe. The entire fight took less then two minutes. The red head pulled Griffin and Fawn over his shoulders and descended. The other two men took Natika, Shira and Raoul. They went to a van hidden in the trees.

Annika's head went up, quickly she sent the information to Danica and Andre. Not looking at the men or their lifemates, Annika went to gather a knife and a packet of seeds. Gregori put his hand on her arm, "We'll get them back, you wait here."

Annika looked at the hand on her arm, "Danica," she said quietly. Danica threw a small lightning bolt, hitting Gregori square in the chest. Annika went out to the balcony, where Danica stood summoning the wind. When the young girl had a strong enough platform, she and her older sister jumped onto it, tracking the men who had taken her family.

Gregori had recovered and transformed into an owl, following the two females. The other's followed except for Natalya who had stayed behind to protect Celyn, Forrest, Kanya, Tabitha and Savannah.

"Don't worry, the men will bring them back," Savannah told the Jensings.

Celyn snorted, "No. Annika will bring them back. Goddess help the men if they get in her way!"

Shira woke to a pounding headache. She moaned and tried to put her hand to her head, only to find that her hands had been tied to something. She peeked through her eyelids, trying to figure out where she was. It was cold and damp, she tried to control her body temperature like Andre had taught her, but she couldn't!

Annika? Annika where are you? Annika, I'm scared! She sent, or tried to. Natika? Griffin? Fawn? Raoul?

It was no use, her psychic powers were useless. She opened her eyes all the way, she was in a small cabin. The windows were painted black, the door had a bar across it.

Three men sat in chairs around a small fire place. A small sound of fear escaped her as she recognized them.

The redhead turned to face her. His smile was more of a baring of his teeth. "One of the demon spawn is awake, Reginald."

The man with the scar turned to face her. "Hello, dear. What's your name?"

Shira looked back at him, refusing to speak. The man continued in a conversational tone. "We saved you, you know. Those people you were with were going to eat you. If you give us some proof that they're bad people, then we can go and make sure that they never hurt anyone again."

Shira stared at them tilting her head. How dumb did they think she was? If anyone was a bad person it was this man. His fanatical glee at having her there was sickening. She decided to play along, at least until Annika and Andre came. She knew without a doubt that they would come. Maybe even the others would come too.

"Where are my brothers and sisters?" She asked in a small voice. She knew that they were behind her, but she might as well ask.

Reginald's smile was sickly sweet, "They're right behind you, sweetheart. They haven't woken up yet."

Shira looked behind her. Natika had a huge bruise across her face, as did Griffin, Fawn and Raoul. Raoul had more bruises then the others.

"Why are we tied up?"

Reginald beamed like she was the smartest kid in the whole world. "The bad people can make you do things like hurt us. You don't want to hurt us do you? The people who saved you?"

Shira made a show of shaking her head slowly. Inside she was furious. How dare these kidnappers call Annika a bad person!?

The wind picked up outside and the three men looked worried. Annika? Finally, the drug had worn off! Annika there are three men, the door is barred and I'm the only one awake. The rest of us are asleep and we're all tied up.

She almost wept with relief when she heard Annika's voice in her mind, Baby, it's going to be okay. I'm right outside, and Danica is right here with me. I'm going to send the seeds in first to wrap them up okay?

Okay, they're sitting by the fireplace.

A flurry of seeds came in through the chimney, settling on the dirt floor around the men. The one in the middle is the boss, Shira told her older sisters.

The blonde screamed as thorny briar's whipped up and over him, binding him to his chair. The other two men screamed as well as they were pinned in place. A lightning bolt slammed the door open, revealing the two women standing outside. Behind them stood Andre, Mikhail, Gregori, Tariq and Vikirnoff.

Annika and Danica hurried to Shira's side, Annika cut the rope binding Shira to the chair, while Danica and Andre did the same to the others. Griffin and Fawn began to stir. Natika moaned.

"Annika?" Gregori said, "Would you be so kind as to release these men?"

Annika shrugged and waved her hand. The thorny vines tightened, causing the men to cry out in pain, then the briars drew away and began to go up the wall.

By then all of the Jensings were awake. Andre and Annika, Tariq and Danica, all got them to their feet and toward home. Danica hung back and waited for Gregori, Mikhail and Vikirnoff to finish with the men. When they were clear, she brought down a spear of lighting and directed it to the cabin. She was careful not to harm the roses that were beginning to bloom despite the night.

The End.


End file.
